The Bus Drive
by Wiw
Summary: A series of Drabble I'm going to work on. KaworuXShinji. RATED T! WARNING! These Drabbles contain Shonen ai BoyXBoy based on both series and manga. Edit: Redid most of the chapters to... proper grammar... Going to upload more chapters soon!
1. 1 The Bus drive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion… And if I did, then Kaworu wouldn't die…

**Ratings:** T

**Paring:** Shinji X Kaworu

**WARNING:** all of the fan fictions will contain Shonen ai (boyXboy) so if you don't like it: go outside and buy an ice cream. Icecream taste good and always help your mood! In any other case; have a free virtual cookie!

* * *

The bus drive

Shinji entered the bus and looked around for an empty seat. Kaworu sat on the window seat where he, almost hypnotized, was looking out through the glass. Shinji sat down next to him, being uneasy of what to say, he started blushing.  
Kaworu turned around and smiled, "Greetings Shinji! I almost didn't see you there!" He said delighted.  
Shinji started blushing while muttering: "Hehe… yeah… Hi…"

The ride was long and silent.

Shinji got up in a half awkward style while whispering: "This is my stop"

Kaworu just sat there smiling brightly, causing Shinji to flush fiercely.

Suddenly the bus driver made such a violent turn that if Kaworu hadn't caught him; Shinji would have been thrown to the other side of the bus.

Kaworu was standing up while holding on to the fallen Shinji who was now in one of his arms, while his other hand was holding on to the large pole next to the seat. Shinji was holding onto Kaworus arm in utter chock, but he managed to hold on tightly to Kaworus uniform with his other hand.

Shinji got up as he released Kaworus shirt, and put his hand on Kaworus chest instead.

The bus now made another violent turn; instead this one was for the other side.

Shinji was now being pushed forcefully into Kaworu, as his arms quickly threw themselves around his neck. They both fell on the floor under the seats where the gravity made their lips meet.

They laid like that for a couple of seconds before Shinji got up and looked deeply into Kaworus eyes. They were both blushing like roses covered in blood, and the silence were so deadly that it could kill.

"Sorry." Shinji said as he got up, grabbed his bag and ran out the closing bus door. Kaworu was now sitting on the bus floor watching Shinji running away as the doors closed.

Kaworu took a hand up to his lips where he could still taste a small part of Shinji.

* * *

A/N: This is my second fan fiction, but the first one that I posted… This is going to be meant as a series of Drabbles that revolve around Shinji and Kaworu… with none of them relating. They are all based on moments or little things around me in my personal life. Maybe a thing or two of which I experienced, but that's it.

(Edit: Redid this chapter! I feel so stupid for those grammar mistakes!!)


	2. 2 Take off all your clothes

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion...  
Warning: This contains Shonen-ai (BoyXBoy)  
Rated: Teen

* * *

Take off all your clothes.

It was a school day unlike any other school day. The whole class was working in pairs with calculating their math problems. Hikari and Asuka was a pair, as were Kensuke and Toji. Rei was a pair with Mana, and Shinji and Kaworu was a pair as well.

They were supposed to solve some of the harder problems in the book, which was why they had to work in pairs. The temperature inside the classroom was agonizing, so they had permission to sit outside and solve them.

Kaworu sighed as he realized that it didn't matter where they were, it would still be warm.  
"Say the line again please." Kaworu said sighing. Shinji repeated the question that was in the math book.  
Kaworu once again sighed, while taking his shirt off. Shinjis face turned even more red than before. Kaworu looked at the blushing boy next to him. "What's wrong, Shinji?" he asked curious.  
Both Kaworu and Shinji were wearing the school uniform, but Kaworu had already discarded the outer shirt.  
"Nothing Kaworu… It's just… the heat that's getting to me…" he said smiling innocently. Kaworu looked at him and smiled back.  
Shinji knew that there was a little voice inside his head that was practically screaming: "Take it off! Take it off! Take it all off!" but he chose to ignore it and instead listen to the louder voice that was muttering: "My god… I think I'm going insane…"  
Kaworu leaned in over the younger boy. "Shinji?!...Shinji are you listening?" Kaworu asked the boy. Shinji started blushing even more when he realized how close Kaworu now was to his face.  
"Sorry… I was… ehh… asleep…" Shinji lied. Kaworu looked at him with a serious expression on his face.  
"Shinji… You're hot…" Kaworu whispered, touching the side of Shinjis face with the back of his palm. Shinji was blushing uncontrollably. Kaworu started unbuttoning Shinjis shirt while Shinji just sat there unable to move, unable to speak and unable to fight back. Kaworu had just finished taking off his shirt when he stopped.  
He returned to where he previously sat; only now with Shinjis shirt in one hand and the math book in the other.  
Shinji just sat there staring at the older boy. "What's wrong?" Kaworu asked the trembling boy.  
"Why? … Why did you?" he asked. "But, you were boiling up. The only solution available was to remove a part of your clothing…" Kaworu said.  
"Oh…" Shinji said quietly.  
Around the time they had finished their math problems they were called out to return to the classroom.

* * *

A/N: No this didn't happen to me... completely fictional! (Edit: redid the whole thing! Twice! My grammar sure did suck!)


	3. 3 Receiving a gift

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion...

* * *

Receiving a gift

Shinji was shaking. He stood outside of Kaworus door where he was having a staring competition with the door matt.

He didn't know what to say… or even what to do.

It was this Saturday morning that Shinji had looked forward to, but at the same time, he feared it.

Suddenly, Shinjis wait was over.

Kaworu had opened the door and now stood in front of Shinji, the younger boy was blushing furiously.

"mmmhh… what is it Shinji?!" Kaworu moaned while trying to rub the last piece of sleep from his eyes.

Apparently Shinji had just woken up Kaworu, since he was standing in black boxers and a open bathrobe with messier hair then he usually had.

"I… I… wanted to give you this Kaworu…" he said shaking even more than he used to. He handed the older boy a big box.

Kaworu opened the box where there was a long dark blue scarf.

"Ha-… Happy Birthday Kaworu" He quickly said as he was about to turn around and leave. Kaworu stared at the scarf, with a surprised look on his face. He then looked up at Shinji who had already turned around and was slowly walking home.

"Wait!" Kaworu shouted. Shinji stopped and stared at the older boy with big eyes.

"Don't you want to join me?" he said while pointing back at his apartment.

"I can make you waffles; if that's something you would want… " Kaworu said smiling, not knowing how to act in that sort of situation. Shinji smiled and stepped into the apartment.

* * *

A/N: ((gasp)) someone actually made me a review!! My very first review!!((squees)) Thank you SO much! (you might think this is sarcasm but I'm actually really happy!!) and because of that I'll write alot of them! So happy readings!  
(P.S. I can actually imagine Kaworu standing in black boxers with really messy hair... ((drools over keyboard so sparks are seen coming out of it)))

(Edit: Young and foolish I was before, I'm not foolish anymore!... Hey! It rimed! XD)


	4. 4 Chasing the bully

**Disclaimer: **I still and yet again do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

Chasing the Bully

Kaworu walked into the classroom and the first thing he saw was Shinji running after Toji.  
They were bumping into desks, falling over bags and stomping down everything in their way.  
Kaworu stared at the two of them with a surprised look on his face.

Toji was scared and did everything he could to try and avoid Shinji, who on the other hand, looked pissed but shy at the same time. Shinji was running very violently, while Toji was running lightly.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean it like that!" Toji begged while running.

"Say it again! I dare you! Say it again and I'll knock every tooth out of your mouth!" Shinji yelled, while blushing.

"What's going on here?" Kaworu asked out loud. Asuka turned around and laughed.

"Ha! Turns out that the unbeatable Shinji over here's gotten a crush on you!" she said mockingly.

"That's not true!" Shinji yelled blushing.

"It is so true Shinji! Why the heck would you else run around the entire classroom, while chasing some jerk that doesn't even know better than to tease other people?!"

Shinji remained silent, but just stared defeated at Asuka, who found her victory quite pleasant.

Kaworu looked at both of them confused. "Would someone please explain why you were fighting in the first place?"

Kensuke whispered a bunch of things in his ear. Kaworu twitched one of his eyes.

"Wait… there's something I don't understand. What's the meaning of the word-" Kensuke quickly covered Kaworus mouth as he whispered a bunch of new things into his ear.

Kaworu know seemed to understand him perfectly.

"Shinji" Kaworu said while looking sharply at the dark haired boy.

"Hit him… _hard_" he said angry.

* * *

A/N: I remember this happening in my school... A dude was teasing me, because my gym partner was a guy. So the dude said that it looked like if we were doing more than just ordinary gym. Then I chased the guy around the classroom. And I remember my gym partner stopping me to tell me the same thing Kaworu told Shinji. Listen to me babble on! I feel like an old fish lady telling stories about her grandchildren in the bus, when oddly enough I'm not even old enough to drink! Heh... anyway... Reviews are very nice and they make me happy! And they also help me to improve my English so... they're highly appreciated.

(Edit: Thank you for telling me I suck! It makes my day! Honest! Really! Seriously!)


	5. 5 Curtain Hiders

Disclaimer: I still don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion!

* * *

Curtain hiders

Misato and Asuka where both out shopping and doing; 'girl things' as Asuka had said, teasing him.

They wouldn't be home before late at night he had been told, so Misato told him to bring a friend over.

"_It would be awkward with either Toji or Kensuke, because we wouldn't have much to talk about… but then; who is there?_" Shinji had asked himself.

He thought of that one person he always could count on making him feel comfortable. "_I don't think that it's because I have feelings for him… It's because… He always makes me feel secure…_" Shinji thought for himself as he blushed while dialing Kaworus number. Shinji only had to ask Kaworu to come over once, before he was knocking on the door.

Kaworu waved farewell to Misato and Asuka as they both went out the door then sat neaxt to Shinji on the couch.  
Kaworu smiled and asked; "So… what now?"

"I guess we could… play a game?!" Shinji answered insecure.

"That's sounds great! But what kind of games are there where two people can play?" he asked.

"Well… there's tag… but I don't think Misato would let us run around in her apartment… So… what about hide-and- seek?" Shinji asked the older boy.

"That sounds splendid" he answered.

"Okay, then do you want to hide or do you want to seek?" Shinji asked.

"I'll seek, you'll hide" he winked.  
Shinji blushed, as Kaworu firmly closed his eyes, while counting out loud.

Shinji quickly got up and ran into almost all the rooms to try and find a proper hiding place.  
There were already things placed under the beds and everywhere else were way too slim for him to squeeze in.

He looked at the only place he had left. A curtain. He could hear Kaworus footsteps getting closer.  
He knew that it wasn't a very good idea to hide behind a light coloured curtain at a broad daylight, but it was the only thing he had left.

Kaworu quickly swept the curtain away, completely exposing Shinjis hiding place.  
Shinji smiled innocently because he knew that he had picked the worst hiding place imaginable. "Okay you found-" Shinji said snickering, but suddenly stopped when he saw Kaworus cold expression.

Kaworu closed the curtain behind both of them, before he kissed Shinji passionately.  
Shinji had welcomed the older boys' tounge into his mouth, and he could feel it exploring the inside of his mouth.  
The act continued until they had both run out of air.

Panting and blushing, they both looked deep into each others eyes.

Then… the door opened.

"Hey kids I'm sorry if I interrupted you! I just forgot my car keys!" Misato said smiling as she went over to the desk to grab her keys. Then she walked out the door without saying anything else.  
As if they both were frozen in time they just stood there, looking surprised at each other.

"Do you… think she found out?" Shinji asked worried, his face completely red.

Kaworu then started smiling again. "Not at all… now, let's watch a movie, _darling_" Kaworu said teasing.  
Shinji normal blush came back but with a smile on his face.

When Misato and Asuka returned both Kaworu and Shinji were asleep.  
Kaworu was sitting, leaned up at the bed, with Shinjis head on his lap.  
Asuka grunted as she put down some of her newly bought merchandise. "Homos" she muttered while crossing her arms.

"Nah-", Misato corrected. "- _Curtain hiders_"

* * *

(new) A/n: Who the heck is stupid enough to hide behind a curtain anyway?! Worst hiding place, ever! Seriously folks! Don't do it! A yellow curtain in broad dayligth is practically _transparent_! I should know! I did it all the time when I was five!"


End file.
